


Shepard's Warning

by damedeleslac



Series: Where Were You When The World Was Ending [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Death References, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/damedeleslac





	Shepard's Warning

~~~~  
~~~~  


Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  


## Where Were You When the World Was Ending?

  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  
Two.  
 ~~~~  
Martha.  
 ~~~~  


## Shepherd’s Warning

  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  
Λ  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  
Martha Jones knows how the Universe ends.  
There are two people, who are the last of their kind.  
Some one who doesn’t really know who he is.  
A man who might just survive the end of existence.  
A gigantic rocket.  
A stray bit of luck, both good and bad.  
And rather a lot of humans.  
 ~~~~  
But Martha’s world ends with the colour red.  
 ~~~~  
There are the red clouds overhead as she’s waiting to get a lift with Tom.  
The red light that makes her and Tom late to work.  
The red car that runs the other red light.  
The red haze that fills her vision as their car rolls across the road.  
The pool of red blood that belonged to Tom.  
The warm, red gush that meant the baby she didn’t know about will never exist.  
And the ordinary red phone box that she wishes was a blue police box.  
 ~~~~  
Later, in the hospital, the man holding her hand has red hair.  
And his red Doc Martin’s leave muddy reddish smears on the end of her bed.  
He doesn’t try to say the right thing or attempt to make her smile or cry.  
His world has ended enough times to know that you can never say the right thing.  
That the crying will come later.  
That there will be a time when she smiles again.  
 ~~~~  
And if there’s one thing the Doctor can give her, it’s time.  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  
Ω  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  
 _Finis…_  
 ~~~~  
 ~~~~  
 _“Red sky at night; shepherds delight,  
Red sky in the morning; shepherds warning.”_  
 ~~~~  
A weather-lore rhyme, with some meteorological basis (in England).

  
~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~


End file.
